


False Prayer

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you think about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2006.

Hands folded together, head bowed, there was an odd sense of religion about his posture. Seeing that would make a person wonder why the one doing it didn’t seem to realize just how close to praying they appeared when it was done, or if they knew and didn’t care.

It was a habitual gesture, and that was really all that made it important. Hands together, head bowed, it was the same on knees or standing, afraid or persistently trying to win an argument. It was what it was, and it was a gesture that was seen the world over but not used as this one did.

It was a mockery in that one who would pray would not do this gesture when this boy who believed nothing would. There was nothing beyond the moment, and knowing that there was really nothing sacred. 

Prayer was its own mockery.


End file.
